jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van Solas (Van’s adventure series)
Van Solas is the main character of the Van’s adventure series and leader of the Kamen Rider club Z. He inherited the powers of Kamen Rider ZI-O Appearance Normal: Van wears a red hoodie. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears blue jeans and the Ziku driver belt on his waist. He also has a holder for his ride watches. As Kamen Rider ZI-O: his armor has the motif of a wrist watch. The faceplate of his helmet looks like a watch itself and the visor is in the image of the Japanese katakana for rider. His body is a stander silver and black with magenta highlights. On the bottoms of his boots is the kanji for kick in Japanese. He also has additional holders on his arms for ride watches. As Kamen Rider Yokai: as kamen Rider yokai van‘s armor bears a bit of a resemblance to a kabuki dancer with a fox motif, while his driver looks like the wanyudo yokai. His motifs are shiranui’s And kitsunes as well as other yokai Personality Van is typically hot blooded and passionate about a lot of things, especially his writing and his friends. He loves card games like vanguard and duel monsters. He also feels like he has something to prove to his friends and takes being a rider seriously. He can be pretty soft tho. He is a cuddly guy but that shouldn’t fool you because he can be tough when he needs to be. His catchphrase is “I’ll make my own future!” With a variant of it being “We’ll make our own future!”. Abilities Using the ride watches and the Ziku driver Van can become Kamen Rider ZI-O. Equipped with a weapon that can transform between sword and gun forms known as the Zikan Girade. Also by using the ridewatches based off past riders, he can utilize the powers of previous riders through special forms called armors. He can also wield a keyblade but is still learning how. In addition he can speak to duel monsters such as with his ace, Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Eagle, and has psyqualia which lets him communicate with his avatar Dead Heat Bullspike. In addition to this he also has a viechle known as a Time Mazine which lets him travel through time, allowing him to befriend and recruit riders of different eras. The Time Mazine has a standard viechle mode and a battle mode which converts it to a giant robotic battle mech. During the world of light event van obtains the fenrir keyblade from cloud to go along with his initial keyblade inkwell. He even upgrades the fenrir to its more powerful form. once van obtains the advent children cloud spirit he unlocks a drive form known as advent form. Van’s initial keyblade would eventually transform into van’s true keyblade, over Quartzer, allowing him to utalize time and stop magic to great effect. After his mark of mastery he would enherit the counterpoint keyblade from sora. Eventually van would also aquire the starlight keyblade. He and sora would eventually become masters together. At some point in the future, after meeting Aruto, Van’s Zikyu Driver is stolen and in order to get it back he uses the Shiranui SpiritDriver and the haunting Fox Progrise Key to become Kamen Rider Yokai thanks to the help of Aruto, and the Hiden intellegence and The new partner company of Hiden Intellegence, Project Shiranui. Van does get his Zikyu Driver Back But Aruto Tells van to keep the Shiranui SpiritDriver and the Haunting Fox Progrise Key along with some other progrise keys, thus Letting Van keep His kamen rider Yokai powers. As Kamen Rider yokai he is armed with a shield weapon known as the Attache Shield. The shield transforms from a briefcase and looks a bit like a Traditional yokai warding charm. He uses this shield as a melee weapon and can use charge energy from the shield to blast away foes. His shield finisher lets him shoot an energy construct of a nine tailed fox at his opponent to blast them. His regular finisher as kamen Rider yokai is known as the Haunting Impact. His other forms as Kamen Rider Yokai are Guarding lion, a mecha form called Enlightning Dragon, and a super form known as Guiding Fox. Team The Kamen rider Club Z: Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Bev Gilturtle Quncy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby (also becomes Van’s pet) Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) (Van’s love interest) Takaharu (AkaNinger) Yakumo (AoNinger) Nagi (KiNinger) Shira (Fukka) (ShiroNinger) Kasumi (MomoNinger) Kinji (StarNinger) Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) Ahim De Famille (Gokai Pink) Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) Cloud Strife (Kamen Rider Ragnarok. Gains a V buckel from Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki)) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Kou (Ryusoul Red) Melt (Ryusoul Blue) Asuna (Ryusoul Pink) Towa (Ryusoul Green) Ban (Banba) (Ryusoul Black) Tyramigo (Ty) Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug) Tikki Adrian Agrest (Cat-Noir) Plagg Noctis Lucious Calem (Kamen Rider Prince (Gained the prince buckle and his rouze deck from kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade)) Aruto Hiden (Kamen Rider Zero One) Dylan Dalmatian (Kamen Rider Construct ) Dolly Dalmatian (Kamen Rider Amazon Beta) Trivia *Van’s appearance is inspired by Ryouta Hida, one of the playable Characters in cardfight vanguard: Ride to victory *Van’s true keyblade, over Quartzer, is named after the Kamen Rider ZI-O theme song Gallery KRZiO-Zi-Obuild.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O BuildArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oexaid.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O Ex-AidArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ofourze.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O FourzeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oooo.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O OOOArmor Zi-O_Ghost_Armor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O GhostArmor KRZiO-Zi-Ogaim.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O GaimArmor Zi-ODoubleArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O DoubleArmor KRZi-OBladeArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O BladeArmor Zi-OKuugaArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O KuugaArmor KRZi-ORyukiArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O RyukiArmor KRZi-ODen-OArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O Den-OArmor KRZi-OKabutoArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O KabutoArmor Zi-OAgitoArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O AgitoArmor MachArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O MachArmor KRZi-OHibikiArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O HibikiArmor 747B0AD5-164B-4056-8233-7E546223BDA4.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O KivaArmor Zi-ODecadeArmor.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Zi-ODecadeArmorBuild.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Build DecadeArmorMightyBrosL.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid (L) DecadeArmorMightyBrosR.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid ® DecadeArmorGrateful.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Ghost F07284D1-6A66-4C0E-B04F-30ABF35CCDBE.jpeg|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor OOO Form 53FBB15A-FB5C-4255-A61F-BC17A0F4E317.jpeg|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Faiz Form FB_IMG_1553813899058.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O DecadeArmor Ryuki Form Kamen Rider Zi-O II.jpg|Kamen Rider ZI-O II KRZiO-Zi-Otrinity.png|Kamen Rider ZI-O Trinity (Becomes Kamen Rider ZI-O Tetra later on and gains a new appearance incorperating Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi and her powers as well ) 558F5DDC-58F7-4F42-B367-141FDAD1EDFB.png|Van’s Original Keyblade Inkwell (Redone) 24519099-DA31-4CF6-9AE5-5AC5A075AAC1.jpeg|Van’s Fenrir Keyblade he obtained before he upgraded it 276C0CE4-52B9-477E-B50A-E001CD6667C6.png|Van’s starlight Keyblade A2E31DAA-0DCB-47B9-812F-525207444D81.jpeg|Van’s Fenrir Keyblade he obtained after he upgraded it C0E8E28F-B82B-4DBD-92C6-7AE3DA2AC2AB.jpeg|The True form Of Van’s original Keyblade, Inkwell, Over Quartzer ACB90C1D-19C1-4CC2-BBB4-3163C32908C3.png|Kamen Rider Zi-o Grand Zi-o B62C61B1-6AE9-40E2-A0EF-3101DD4A9813.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O Oma Form Category:Superheroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Vanguardmaster47 OCs Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Males Category:Kamen Riders Category:Main Leaders Category:Duelists Category:Humans Category:Kamen Rider Club Members Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Characters